Children of the Darkness
by Slytherin782
Summary: What if Voldemort did had kids? And Later in their lives they find out they are the kids of a Once great Dark wizard? How would the Golden trio react once they found out? Will they get revenge for their father or do nothing? Read for a great tale!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- August 22, 2007

"Happy11th birthday, Hadrian!" His father, Charlie, mother Laura, and little sis Ruby shout out. Hadrian blew out his candles. Once finished, everybody clapped. "Hey Hadrian I have a little something for you" His father hand his a little light yellow colored envelope. Hadrian knew what it was. It was the Hogwarts welcoming letter, something he always wanted. He practices a bit of magic in his house with his parent but he knew at Hogwarts he would learn more. He opened the fold and began to read the letter a small smile appeared on his face, controlling his excitement.

"I wanna go to Hogwarts!" Ruby shouted out pulling on her mom's light blue dress.

"Don't worry sweetie you will go as well when you be eleven." Laura said in her sweet calming voice.

"But I can't wait for two more years!" Ruby yelled ready to start a commotion. Ruby was always short temper she is only clam when she gets something she wants. So yes it is quite a pain to be raised with a sister who is can be very greedy. Charlie ignored Ruby he knew his wife would take care of her.

"So Hadrian" Charlie spoke "you only got about a week to get all your supplies, so how bout we go to Diagon ally in a couple of day, eh?" Hadrian had been to Diagon before but only once, never knew why. He just nods in agreement.

Few days later….

In Diagon Ally, Hadrian had all his school stuff. All the books, a great horned owl and of course, his wand. But he remembers something Mr. Oliverander had said to him that made him slightly strange and couldn't get off his mind. "Hmm how strange… most of the Ravenclaw family has Dragon heartstrings wands but yours is far far different" He scoffed "A phoenix tail feather, it is very rare and very powerful you are probably the first Ravenclaw family to own a phoenix tail feather strange how the dragon heartstring didn't understand you…" Mr. Oliverander said looking deep into Hadrian eyes.

Hadrian shook his head; he didn't want to tell his dad so he kept shut and kept walking around Diagon ally with his dad.

Sept. 1, 2007

"Hurry Hadrian we don't have much time the train is about to leave!" Charlie yelled. Hadrian quickly got dress and went downstairs he decide to skip breakfast for this important day. First it was Hadrian then Ruby then Laura the Charlie to use the flu powder to go to the city of London and off they went to kings Cross.

"Dad, it says Platform 9 1/3 I don't think there is such a platform" Hadrian said fidgeting with the train ticket.

"Oh trust me there is such a platform just follow me and don't ask questions" Charlie smirked. When Charlie Hadrian and the rest were by all the trains, Charlie holds Hadrian hand and went through the wall without a warning. Ruby and Laura was behind them and Ruby extremely shocked she had never been here before. Laura holds Ruby hand and went through the wall following Charlie and Hadrian.

Hadrian was speechless once he went through the magical wall. He heard a large whistle noise and saw a very old style train that spelled "Hogwarts Express" in the front. He knew this must be Platform 9 1/3.

"Come on the train is about to leave we have to get you aboard." Charlie and Hadrian walked in a fast pace to one of the entrance into the train. Charlie hands Hadrian's luggage to the man standing in the entrance of the train. Hadrian gave a cheek kiss to mom and a hug to dad. He went inside and went into an empty compartment. The train did its last whistle and began to move. As the train moved he waved goodbye to his parents until they were out of sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

Throughout the train ride Hadrian was thinking about the 4 Houses his father talked about. Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and….Slytherin. He thought about Slytherin for a moment. Deep in the pit of his stomach he felt strange. Something kept telling him that Slytherin is where he really belongs and not Ravenclaw. He shook his head nah it couldn't be all of his family is in Ravenclaw there is no way I'm a Slytherin. Come to think about it, his father has explained about each house except Slytherin, how strange. Hadrian quickly went to sleep it always happened to him when he thought about things to hard.

8:42pm.

The train quickly stopped making a screeching noise waking Hadrian up. Hadrian yawned and looked at the clear window with one eye opened. His eyes widen, he could clearly see the Hogwarts castle, it was huge! He changed quickly and went out with all the other 1st years.

"Follow me first years! Ye don't want to get lost don't cha?" A tall probably about 55 year old man with a big black beard yelled out. _This must be the man my father was talking about, the gatekeeper, Hagrid._ Hadrian thought. They sailed over the pitch black lake over to the castle and all the student went inside. The other years went all to the cafeteria assuming since its night and must be serving dinner. All the first year including Hadrian stood on the entrance stairs when Hagrid have left.

"Attention 1st years!" A young woman with curly brown hair with bright blue eyes yelled out walking toward us. Everyone became silent. "I am professor Sonica, Head of Gryffindor House and your Transfiguration teacher" she spoke looking every one of us "Now please follow me so every one of you will be sorted into your house" She began to walk to right of us and so we followed. Giant doors opened as we arrived and went inside with professor Jonica. Quickly, I realized that this was the cafeteria with candles floating above us. Other years were sated with their Houses looking at us while walking toward the end of the cafeteria where a row of teacher were sitting at and an old looking hat on a stool. There were about 50 1st years so this was going to take a while for me to go up.

Professor Jonica unrolled a scroll and began to speak "I will call up one person at a time and I will put the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted" And so the name calling began. It toke about 10 minutes before Hadrian came up

"Ravenclaw Hadrian!" He slowly walked up to the stool and sat on it. Professor Jonica placed the Sorting Hat over his longish straight black hair (his natural hair is actually wavy but he straights it out)

"Hmmm A Ravenclaw..." spoke the sorting hat "how strange you do seem smart but there is something different about you, you seem more of a cunning and full of ambition person like a true Slytherin and nothing more…" This was the point where Hadrian had a strange feeling in his stomach again. If he was put in Slytherin how would his parent feel? Then again does it really matter where he is sorted in? Sure it would be strange for a family member of the Ravenclaw to be in Slytherin the again it would be interesting. The sorting Hat began to spoke again "I have no choice then to put you in…. SLYTHERIN!" shouted the Sorting hat. Nobody really clapped not even the people in Slytherin clapped. Hadrian never felt so awkward in his life. He got off the stool and onward to the Slytherin table.

In the cafeteria it kept quiet all through the sorting. Hadrian didn't dare to look at others so he looked at the empty plate that was in front of me. When the sorting ended, an old women who seem to be the head mistress of Hogwarts, walked in front/middle of the cafeteria.

"Welcome everyone to another wonderful year at Hogwarts as you should all know I am professor McGonagall Head of the school Now let us fest" With a clap magically the food appear it looked so good. Everyone began to talk again and eat. Hadrian began to eat like the rest.

9:45pm

After everyone ate it was time to go back to their houses and get ready for their first day tomorrow.

"Slytherin 1st year please follow me!" shouted a Slytherin prefect. All the first year followed and of course Hadrian. Through the little trip of going to their Slytherin common Hadrian was eavesdropping over what a couple of students were saying.

"I can't believe a Ravenclaw got sorted into Slytherin the hat must have done a mistake!" said one girl.

"Yeah I don't believe it either but he is quite cute" said another girl the others giggled. Hadrian smiled a bit over that compliment but he was still concerned about this whole dilemma. He shook his head maybe he did deserve to be in Slytherin. Like really? How bad can Slytherin be?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- April 23, 2008

"Ugh" Belinda groaned. After years of living in this damn orphanage today is the most boring day. She got up from her bed and looked at her only window. The grey clouds always made her miserable, she hated it. While Belinda was in deep thought a knock was heard on her door.

"Come in" Belinda said sitting back into her bed she knew who it was, her caretaker Ms. Flomira. The only person, who bother to even come into her room. The other kids who were in the orphanage never really liked her for whatever reason.

"Happy 11th birthday! " Ms. Flomira announced with a small cake in her hands. Belinda rolled her eyes; she didn't care much about her birthday nor the cake she makes every year.

"Oh come on, Belinda you should be happy beside you turned 11 don't you know what that means?" Ms. Flomira asked sitting the cake on Belinda drawer and sat next to Belinda.

"Umm no, what is it supposed to mean?" Belinda said unemotionally. Ms. Flomira didn't respond back instead she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small yellowish color envelope.

"I think this belong to you" she smiled handling the envelope to Belinda. Belinda looked at her caretaker, curious, before opening the envelope. She began to read her letter her eyes slowly widen.

"Hogwarts School for Witches and Wizards…" Belinda said quietly to herself.

"I knew you were special since the time when I saw you on the steps in the front with this other child who also seemed special but got adopted rather quickly" Ms. Flomira said giddily.

"You knew I was a…. witch?" Belinda asked.

"Oh yes it's a little ability of mine I'm a witch myself" she winked. "So what do say? Are you going?" Ms. Flomira continued. For the first time in a long time Belinda smiled.

"Yes I would love to go" continuing to smile.

"Oh goody well I have to go so I'll be leaving" Ms. Flomira said leaving and shut the door.

September 01, 2008

(The day before she got all her books, black cat and her special phoenix tail feather wand in Diagon ally.) Belinda and her caretaker went to Kings Cross; Belinda followed Ms. Flomira since she seemed to everything. Belinda and her caretaker went through the magical wall and hurried Belinda to abroad on the train. Belinda found an empty compartment and went inside, the train began to move. She waved goodbye to her caretaker and continue on her journey.


End file.
